werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte and Elizabeth
The mother-daughter relationship between the Hybrid, Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux and the Tribrid Elizabeth Chamberlain. Elizabeth is Charlotte's only daughter. Ironically, she is also the sire of her own mother shortly after her delivery. Elizabeth was born in Evil In My Blood in St Anne's Church. Charlotte is very loving and protective towards her daughter. To protect her from various enemies, such as the Los Angeles Quarter Coven, she placed Elizabeth under her uncle Christopher Chamberlain's care for a few months. They are reunited in The Bond where Charlotte is finally able to enjoy motherhood. Charlotte leaves again to make an alliance with her pack and to protect Elizabeth further, so Elizabeth was left with Christopher and Cole Chamberlain to look after her. Christopher and Cole brought home Elizabeth to the compound in Extraordinary Measures. Charlotte married Alexander in order to bind his coven to Charlotte for Elizabeth's protection. After the prophecy came true and the Chamberlain family fell, Charlotte left Los Angeles with Elizabeth to find cures for Christopher and Alexander. They lived quietly together for five years in a country house, until Charlotte woke the Chamberlains. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries |-|Season One= Charlotte at first did not want anything to do with Elizabeth, partly due to her being in shock. She later changes her mind after she remembers how her parents abandoned her, and her adopted parents kicked her out after finding out she is a werewolf/accidentally tore up their living room, Charlotte did not want to become like the people who abandoned her, and she did not wish her daughter to have the same upbringing as she did. Throughout season one of The Werewolf Diaries, Charlotte has grown to genuinely care about Elizabeth. She loves her daughter very much and is protective of her. In Eat, Sleep, Repeat, Charlotte learned that she is pregnant with Jake's child from their affair. When she was questioned by Christopher about becoming a mother, Charlotte said that she never had a mother and didn't know how to be one. In Time For More Killing, after Christopher's "departure", Charlotte considered aborting her baby with wolfsbane, but she was stopped by a vampire attack. During the attack she realized that she not only defended herself but also her baby and that she would never let someone hurt her child. In Were Back, Charlotte happily learns that she will have a girl and was happy to share the news with Jake. However she became worried because of Graysin's prophecy. In You Are Dead To Me, Charlotte went to visit a doctor in the bayou, and the doctor said that her daughter's heartbeat is perfect. Charlotte answered that she knew it and that her daughter is just like herself, her mom, a tough one. Later she was attacked by witches who wanted to kill her baby. She managed to escape and kill the warlocks before Christopher came. At this time she was shot, but was healed by the baby's blood. In I Tried To Live, because Julia's machination Charlotte almost miscarried her baby but was saved by Graysin who unlinked her and Zander. She then threatened Zander, warning him to never try to use her and her baby unless if he wants to be killed. In Take Me With You, Graysin casts a spell on Charlotte to kill her. Charlotte's heart stops beating and she is taken to the other side where she meets Hectate. She believes she is dead and she fears the worst for her baby. She eventually realizes she is not dead because if she was Hectate wouldn't be trying to kill her. Charlotte fights Hectate and she stabs him through the chest. She tells him that her daughter will have an advantage Jake never did, she wouldn't know him. Charlotte wakes in present time, telling Jake and Christopher that she saw Hectate. Jake visits Charlotte in her room and they talk about the baby. Charlotte tells Jake that she doesn't want him to take their daughter away from her. Jake says to Charlotte that he wants to show her something. He takes Charlotte to the nursery. Charlotte is visibly happy with their baby's nursery. After Jake leaves, Charlotte looks at Jake's painting on the wall. In Evil In My Blood, we see a flashback of Charlotte and Jake between Take Me With You and It's Going Down. Charlotte is in her daughter's nursery where she let Jake feel Elizabeth's kick and where she wrote to "her little girl" a love letter. She wrote to her how much she is happy to carry her and that she (and Jake) can't wait to have her. She also promised to her something that she never had: a family and said that they will figure their lives together. She concluded by writing 'I Love You. Your Mom". In It's Going Down, Charlotte was victim of a curse by Graysin which leaded her to go in labor. She was taken to St. Anne's Church by the Los Angeles Quarter Coven while Christopher and Jake fought against Jeffery and his Army. In the church Graysin revealed that they plan to sacrifice Charlotte's daughter. Charlotte, fearing for her daughter, tried to fight back but because can't use her powers as her childbirth began. She swore to slaughter all the witches and that they will not took her daughter. Then the three witches tried to restrain her while she continued to fight and howl. Outside, in the city Jake heard her and began to howl too. In Evil In My Blood, in present, prisoner by the witches, Charlotte, despise the fact that she didn't want to give birth in conditions, gave birth to Elizabeth Chamberlain with the "help" of Graysin. She asked to hold her daughter and was killed by Graysin, while she had her daughter still in her arms. But as she died with the baby's blood in her system and she was transitioning into a hybrid. Charlotte then awakened in the church alone and remembered her childbirth and death. She understood that Graysin and the others took her baby to sacrifice her and went to find her. It leaded her in Lafayette Cemetery where she found Christopher and Jake and she told to them that she can feel her baby. She also said that she didn't care about herself, she just cared about her daughter and that she will find her. What she did. The Chamberlain-Marshall family managed to rescue Elizabeth who was finally saved by Christopher. Charlotte interrogated Graysin about his actions and when Graysin told that it was Hectate's decree and that he was sorry, Charlotte killed him in saying that she wasn't sorry. Charlotte and Elizabeth were then reunited in The Abattoir and Charlotte could take care of her in the nursery. However, hearing Jake and Christopher, Charlotte understood that Los Angeles is not safe for Elizabeth and decided send Elizabeth away to live with Christopher, so she would be kept safe, while she would defeat their family's enemies and Elizabeth would then return to herself and Jake. |-|Season Two= Charlotte is grieving over the loss of her child and as a result she starts lashing out. She often goes into the Bayou in her wolf form and gets mad against Jake when he tries to clean Elizabeth nursery. Later in a rage she kills and rips Elizabeth's Nursery. She also tells to Jake that to a mother she passes to a monster and to Jake that her only way to find peace is to be reunited with Elizabeth. In Troubled, Charlotte continues her vendetta against the witches this time - as they tried to kill Elizabeth they worse nothing more than food to Charlotte who passes her time to cry the day and feed of witches the night. During a trip in the Bayou to Jake she also tells to him that she is just a mess and just misses her child so much. Later, when Charlotte comes back to the Abbatoir, Jake tells her that they're leaving. Confused Charlotte asked why and were, and Jake responds that they're going to see their daughter. Charlotte stays frozen for a moment before she follows him. In The Bond, Charlotte is reunited with Elizabeth. She holds her for the first time in months, and feeds her a bottle. Later on they participate in a bonfire ceremony and have a picture taken with Elizabeth father and her cousin and uncle. The photo has to be burned so that nobody learns of Elizabeth's existence. In Extraordinary Measures, Elizabeth is brought home by Cole and Christopher. Charlotte introduces Elizabeth to Alexander and she spends some time with her daughter before the wedding. Elizabeth is put into her mother's arms when she is introduced to the vampires and werewolves. She is later seen with Charlotte after the wedding. In Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Charlotte is looking after Elizabeth. Elizabeth is seen crying and Charlotte can't calm her down. She begs her to stop crying. Alexander takes her and she stops crying. Charlotte thanks him for calming her. In Homecoming, Charlotte takes Elizabeth with her as she journeys through the bayou on route to getting out of town. They eventually reach a warehouse which is where they choose to stop and rest before continuing on their journey. Charlotte realizes that they have been found by Jake and Hectate. In Double Trouble, There was no interaction between Charlotte and Elizabeth in this episode, however Charlotte made Christopher promise that he would be there for Elizabeth, so that Elizabeth would not just be in Jake's presence. This shows that Elizabeth is still her mother's utmost priority. In My Sire, Charlotte takes Elizabeth over to the Abattoir when Christopher calls her to help torture Jeffery, due to Alexander having temperately left her to live in the Bayou Charlotte didn't have anyone to watch Elizabeth so she brought her over and gave her to Cole to watch. In Legacy, Charlotte watches Elizabeth as she tries to help Alexander find a cure for him and Christopher Beast-blood wounds. Jake decides to sacrifice himself and is put to the mercy of the blade and Jeffery as the rest of the Chamberlain siblings are forced to go under a slumber, which ensures the family's survival. Charlotte is later seen towing all the Chamberlain siblings, except Klaus, in a storage truck and she smiles when she read Jake's goodbye-letter to Elizabeth. Charlotte then drives them all out of Los Angeles as she is tasked with raising Elizabeth and finding cures that ensures the Chamberlain family survives Jeffery's vengeful wrath. |-|Season Three= In Back To Square One, |-|Season Four= In A World At Her Feet, Elizabeth gets suspended from school which leads her to return home to Charlotte. Upon doing so, this leads to tension between the two as Charlotte reminds Elizabeth she was to keep a low profile for a reason, that she's a hybrid and a Chamberlain. Charlotte realizes Elizabeth is deeply missing Jake and eventually finds out about Elizabeth's plan to go to Europe to find her father. Later, Elizabeth realizes she can simply bring her dad back to the city by staging Charlotte's kidnapping. She does so with the aid of her friend and recently turned hybrid, Brian. In And Then There Were Two, Elizabeth is distraught when she's told that her mom is missing, that someone else had taken her hostage. This causes her to blame herself. In Unfinished Business, Elizabeth is reunited with Charlotte who tells her Andrew was the one who took her by force. Charlotte offers to be bound by the Hybrid Curse first, however, being that it's daylight, Charlotte cannot go with Elizabeth. She urges Elizabeth to go by herself but Elizabeth hesitates. However before either one can leave, Elizabeth is knocked out by Rose with sleeping powder, leaving a now vampire Charlotte to tend to a much stronger Rose. Charlotte's eventually pinned to a wall by Rose and she gives Elizabeth one last look as she makes the ultimate sacrifice. Trivia * Charlotte didn't think it was possible for vampires to procreate, only to later to find out that the Original hybrid can procreate. * In Time For More Killing, after learning just how dangerous being a part of the Chamberlain family is, Charlotte tries to abort the pregnancy with wolfsbane but can't go through with it. When she is attacked by nightwalkers a few moments later, she realizes just how much she loves her baby because she was also fighting for its life, not just hers. * In Were Back, it seems that Charlotte preferred to have a daughter than a son. * Before Elizabeth was born, Charlotte wrote a letter to her daughter which expressed her love for her daughter. * Charlotte carried Elizabeth in her womb for 8 and a half months, before giving birth to her in St. Anne's Church. * Both Elizabeth and Charlotte were born in Los Angeles, during a war. * Charlotte drank a single drop of her daughter's blood to finish her transition and become a hybrid. *Both Elizabeth and Charlotte were saved by Christopher as infants. **Elizabeth was saved from being killed by Graysin Blackwell and Charlotte was saved from being killed by one of her parents' pack members. * Charlotte would do anything to protect her daughter and even tried to take Elizabeth from Jake and the Chamberlains. But she failed and Jake cursed her and her pack, the Crescent Wolf Pack. * Charlotte is willing to sacrifice anyone (herself included) for Elizabeth's safety. * Charlotte and Elizabeth have both been given nicknames by Jake relating to their heritage, Charlotte being his "little wolf" and Elizabeth, his "littlest wolf". * Charlotte was the first mother to be turned by her own daughter. * In order to protect her daughter from Hectate, Charlotte bound Elizabeth's powers in the form of a bracelet in an attempt to keep her from drawing the older witch out, however, this proved to be useless; as Hectate easily found Elizabeth with a locator spell, with Jake's blood, as Hectate just needed the blood of the person Elizabeth is related to. * Charlotte and Elizabeth (along with Jake) left Los Angeles to protect both Jake and their family. * In Back To Square One, Charlotte mentioned that Elizabeth made her mother promise that one day she would get her family back. * In A Dance To Daddy's Grave, Zander said that both Charlotte and Elizabeth fall asleep with their muddy shoes on. See Also }} Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Deveraux Family Category:Relationships